A technology for causing listeners to hear a realistic sound has conventionally existed. For causing listeners to hear a realistic sound, for example, a sound in content is stereophonically reproduced, or a certain acoustic characteristic is added to a sound in content, and the resultant sound is reproduced. Examples of technologies of stereophonic reproduction include a technology of generating surround audio such as 5.1 channel and 7.1 channel, and a technology of performing reproduction while switching between a plurality of sound modes (soccer stadium mode, concert hall mode, etc.). For switching between modes in the latter technology, a space characteristic has been recorded, and an effect has been added to a sound in content (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).